


Regina Mea

by Cassieeeeanne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Choking, Collars, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Leashes, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, Vamp!Sakura, Vamp!kakashi, Vampire Turning, enthralling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/pseuds/Cassieeeeanne
Summary: He raised her, and now she is to be his queen.(Also known as The Devil's Child, feat. Ila-moon).
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Regina Mea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was titled The Devil's Child before it was deleted off the arrive. I originally wrote this story with ila_moon and I've decided to repost it. I will post the original three chapters and who knows, I might continue it in the future. Also...this is unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine...probably.

*

*

*

*

*

Kakashi could never keep his eyes off her. 

Sakura knew he was watching her too. There was a lot of fun in that. Sakura sat under her favorite cherry blossom tree in the backyard of the manor, book in her lap. She was wearing a flouncy short skirt and tight white blouse that showed off her small perky breasts. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and tilted her head in his direction, pretending she didn't notice his habitual staring. Pretending not to notice his raging hard-on from watching her tease him unapologetically. 

She'd bring her hand to her skirt and pull it up just enough that he could see a hint of her lacey underlings. When she'd stretch and arch her back, pushing her braless breasts out into the cool air making her nipples pucker.

The minx. 

And the most fucked up part of it? It had never been discussed. Never once mentioned in the years he had been her guardian. The unabashedly and obvious tension and need that consumed them. 

And how could they? Kakashi had raised her since he found her all alone, a mere girl of twelve, wandering the dark woods. Kakashi was not a man of many morals, but something about maintaining her innocence took precedence to him. 

Oh, who was he kidding? He loved being teased by her. Fucking lived off it if he weren't already technically dead. He loved their silent communication of want and lust. Their little games. Oh, how he loved their games. And he knew that if he were to give in and take her he'd have her. All of her. And he would continue having her. No more teasing. No more pretending. 

But Kakashi loved to be teased. It was the closest thing that made him feel human again. Made his blood boil deliciously. Skin prickle and heat that warmed him. 

He had lived a woeful life as a vampire, that is, until she came into his solitary life.

She was the strangest, most interesting and enrapturing specimen. She was the first human in which he couldn't read her thoughts, unless she let him. 

Which she did. She let him into her mind because she wanted him to know her thoughts. And fuck if that bit of power play wasn't enough to drive him up the wall. He wasn't beyond reading her thoughts. In fact, it only made things that much more interesting. Mostly due to the filthy fucking things she would think about. How she wanted him. Wanted him to fill her up and speak unholy things to her. Claim her and drain her of her blood and share one another until they were completely spent. It was enough to satiate the unbearable need and want that only grew over the six years he had raised her.

So he continued watching. Continued observing. Scrubbing that bottom line he had created only to notice she did the same. 

Until that one night. That night that changed everything and made his dreams come to reality . Made him consider for even a second that he would take her and make her his. Make her his queen.

Kakashi had been scouring the manor, bored out of his skull. He had just finished with a feeding from the pouches he had been sent from the blood bank in exchange for hunting. It was a bit contradictory, but he hated his kind. And he would happily hunt and kill any ghoul or vampire as long as their deal remained in tact. It was an easy trade off as he was long time friends with Iruka. 

Traipsing through the manor, he didn't know what or who he was looking for. But he found himself walking into his spacious office, opting to lounge and stare off into the moonlight rather than sift through the piles of papers strewn along his desk .

And then he saw her. In all of her pale and moonlit glory. Standing in front of the large windowpane that lit his office in a bright and shiny sheen. 

"Little one." he called out and she immediately brought her captivating emerald gaze to his black abyssal orbs. A small smile spread across her face as she turned and gilded towards him. She already had the grace of a vampiress, which didn't help his insatiable hunger in the least. The sheer fabric of her nightgown left little to the imagination and he could already tell just by reading her thoughts what she wanted. 

She wanted him. 

His nostrils flared as she stopped just in front of him, placing her arms behind her back and pushing out her pert breasts. "Do you know what next week is?"

Kakashi smirked down at her. "Of course I do." 

It was a week until her eighteenth birthday. A week before he had to make do of his promise to her. His promise to give her anything her heart desired. No matter what the cost.

And he knew exactly what it was. 

"Can I ask for something now?" 

Kakashi closed his eyes, preparing himself. She had never asked. Never uttered a word because he knew she was saving it. Drawing it out until they both couldn't take it anymore. And he knew when she did he wouldn't be able to stop himself. 

"Sakura-" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

If he had a heart, it would have stopped right then and there. Did he hear her correctly? 

Cocking his head to the side he shot her a confused glance, "You want to kiss me." he deadpanned, watching her carefully as she nodded her head in earnest. She must have taken his silence as permission, because before he knew it he felt her soft hands slithering up his chest and around his neck. Intimately, it was the closest they have ever been. 

Gingerly, he placed his hands on her hips, playing with the soft satin of her nightgown. "Did you wear this for me, baby girl?" he whispered against her lips, reveling in the little shudder that ran through her body. 

He couldn't get over how warm she felt. How amazing it was to be so close to something so alive. For a moment, it made him rethink about the very real possibility that she would ask to be turned. 

But Kakashi was a selfish man. And the sweet puff of air and life and the feel of her body against his was enough to silence those intrusive thoughts. 

When their lips connected he could almost feel a warmth within himself. A heat in his belly that radiated outward to spread all along his body. She tasted of sweet and salt. Of desire and hunger. And when she let out the softest of moans against his lips it was all he could do not to prevent himself from taking it all the way. 

It was the simplest of things. A kiss. Yet it felt like everything. It was enough to stir the beginnings of his hardness and jut against her stomach. Enough to make him roam his hands all over her soft and supple body. Enough to make him want to extend her neck and bi- 

Kakashi's mind froze. The hunger of the kiss had stopped as he disconnected. All he could do was pull away as he, brought a shaky hand to his lip and swipe. When he brought it back down he saw, 

Red. 

And when he lifted his gaze back to her he saw red stain her plump bottom lip. A darkness permeated her emerald depths. Like she had wanted this. Expected this. 

Planned for this. 

She licked her lips and a fire ignited within him. The sting felt good. 

Too good. 

A growl escaped him as he surged towards her, connecting their lips once more and allowing himself to nip at her plump lips. A moan escaped her and he swallowed it up along with the blood that began to trickle into his mouth. 

God she tasted good. Better than good. The small bit of blood she had given him wasn't nearly enough. He was being driven into near delirium at the need for more. 

They pulled and tugged at one another, lips bruised and bloodied from the nipping and licking. Kakashi tore himself from her, peppering her jaw with bloodied kisses that led straight to her pulsing neck.

He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as she began to rub his erection, all while breathing breathy moans into his ear. 

"Is this what you want?" he asked, voice low and dark as his fangs scraped against the thin skin of her neck. She nodded meekly and he groaned at the taste that still permeated his mouth. The pulsing sweet blood that pumped through the veins that were just below the skin of his teeth. 

He pulled himself away, leaning his head against her shoulder as they continued rocking into one another. The sweet and spicy scent of her heat was already filling the air around them, sending his mind reeling. "Fuck, I want it too." he murmured, gripping her hips and practically rutting against her. "I want to make you mine. Drain you and make you my queen for all eternity." 

Sakura purred against his neck, fisting his hair as he kissed and nipped at her shoulder. "Then do it. Make me yours. Now ." 

"Little one, I want to make sure you know what you're asking." 

"I do. I've wanted this. So long." she babbled, shivering as he brought a hand to her thigh. Sensing her breathing become ragged only spurred him on. But if she wanted this, he wanted her to him for now he really was. No more teasing. No more soft touches. He wanted her to know the animal that lived within him. The creature. The monster.

"If you're so sure," he growled, lifting her off the floor by her ass so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Then you should know what I'm really like." 

Sakura yelped in surprise when she felt him grab a fistful of her hair; hard. Her mouth hung open and a moan escaped her parted lips. 

"I can't be gentle. I don't know how. And when I fuck, I fuck hard." 

Kakashi felt the shiver that shook through her body at his words. "Is that what you want, little one? Hmmm?" 

Kakashi let go of her hair and lifted her as he plopped her down onto his desk. "I've thought about it. Ever since you grew into your body. Thought about how I'd take you. How I'd make you mine. How you'd become my queen." 

He breathed through the unbearable lust, observing the darkness swimming in her eyes. "Then don't be gentle. If you know anything about me-" she seethed as she brought her mouth to his, kissing him harshly and biting at his lip once more and lapping it up into her mouth- "then you know I can take it." 

Oh, he knew. He knew from the moment he found her in the woods that she was different. The moment she laid her adolescent eyes on him she demanded that he take her in. That she didn't care who he was as long as he could take her away. Far away. She never explained why, even to this day. That's partially what he found so mesmerizing about her. The fearlessness and willingness to let go and start anew. 

And now here she was, perched on his table, grinding against his aching cock with bruised lips and heaving chest. Begging him to take her no matter what the consequences. Because anything was better as long as it was with him. 

Kakashi growled down at her as he brought a gentle hand to her cheek. "You were always meant to be mine." 

Sakura bucked her hips into his, glazed eyes never leaving his as he licked his lips and bared his fangs. 

"But not tonight." he pressed and a satisfyingly annoyed gruff escaped her lips. "Just let me have this one week, little one. This one week of teasing and warmth and life. Before we're committed to the night. To sin. To all things unholy."

Kakashi watched as she steeled herself. That fire in her eyes that he had come to love. That defiance that he held so dear. 

"Don't worry, little one." he urged as he brought a hand to her cheek, "Come next week you will be mine. And you will let me do whatever it is that I want to you." 

He saw the smallest of gulps run down her throat. The slightest hint of fear of the unknown in her eyes. The realization setting in that he would make do on his word. That he would make her his on his exact terms.

And he couldn't wait. 

  
  


A week had since passed, and as he sat and watched, he couldn't help but think of all of the sinful things he was going to do to her. Touching her until her body was writhing with want. Wrapping his hands around her small and narrow throat and watching her struggle. 

Make her scream for him. Fucking beg. Then force his way into her sweet virgin pussy, knowing she would get off on the mix of pain and pleasure. 

Fuck he couldn't wait. Couldn't wait to ruin her. Have her screaming for more as he destroyed her. Then finally drain her of her blood and fill her back up with him. 

His little one. His baby girl. She was never a child to him. She was always an opportunity. 

She had no idea. No fucking idea.

When he found her she was back in his office, just as she had been that one night a week prior. She had a wanton look in her gaze, hands clasped behind her back as she rocked on her heels. An expectant look spread across her face.

He extended his hand out towards a door at the other side of his office; his bedroom. She had only been in it a handful of times, and once he saw that she realized just where he was leading her to, an excited and expectant look took over her gaze. 

Kakashi opened the door to his bedroom, finding candles had already been lit by the butler, who had since left. The setting was a wonderful mix of eerie and deliciously wicked. And he couldn't wait to get his eager hands on her. 

He positioned himself against get back, placing a hand on her shoulder and urging her front down on to the bed. The shiver that rippled down her spine was apparent as he traced his hand down her back. He unfastened his pants as his fingers traveled lower, smoothing over her supple ass cheeks. 

A whimper escaped her as his pants fell and hard cock jutted against her sweet heat, already dripping with desire. He could fucking feel her blood boiling just from the tip of his length brushing against her opening. 

A feral growl escaped him and he reached to take a fistful of her hair in his hand, forcing her to lift her head off the velvet sheets of the bed. The screech that left her lips sent a shiver down his spine as he sucked in a harsh breath. Pulling harder only urged her further against the tip of his cock and his mind was practically swimming with desire.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he teased as he gripped her hair harder. A soft sob was her response, but not from fear. The pain and pleasure he could sense was just what he wanted. Her cunt was clenching around nothing and it ached. He could feel it.

"I've read your thoughts." he groaned as he pressed himself into her, his tip practically slipping into her folds and she cried out once more. "That dirty little head of yours. You want your cunt buried with my cock, don't you? Feel you squeeze around me." 

She moaned below him and he could feel the her cunt squeeze once more. He had let go of his grip on her hair and her ass was so high in the air he could now see her pebbled nipples. It took everything in him not to turn her over and take one into his mouth, rolling the bud between his teeth. Puncturing it and drinking from her like a babe with its mother's teet. Suckle from her breast and drain her as he drove his aching cock into her. 

"Tell me what you want. Need to fucking hear it." he ground out as he let out a ragged breath. Him slipping briefly inside her was doing nothing to prevent him from driving all the way in. 

But her silence stirred something in him. Something primal. Controlling. He wanted her to know exactly what he planned to do to her.

"Fine, then allow me." he growled as he lifted himself up to a stand, roughly turning her and collapsing her back onto the bed, "I'm going to suck on your perfect little nipples until you can't take it anymore. Then I'm going to spank you until your ass is so red and so tender that you're begging for me to stop. I'm going to finger and eat your pussy and stretch you until you come. And then, I'm going to tie you up and fuck you so hard you come a second time." 

He paused, a wide smirk spreading across his face as his teeth grazed her neck. "Then I'll take you. All of you. I'll fuck that perfect pussy raw while I drain you of your blood. Every. last. drop. And then you'll truly be mine." 

Sakura remained silent, eyes completely glazed over with lust. His tip had been inside her the entire time and she was practically writing below him. "How does that sound, little one?" 

"Good. So good." he finally heard her respond. Her head was thrown back into the bedsheets, nails digging into his back as he removed his tip from her. He positioned himself down and on top of her breasts, sucking on one of the hardened buds as she arched her back. He stuffed his mouth with as much as he could as he kneaded the other in his palms, alternating between plucking and grasping. 

" Yes. That's so good." he heard her coo as he smirked against her nipple, wrapping his tongue around it and sucking the bud into his mouth once more. He pinched the other, causing a loud moan to escape from her lips. When he popped off to see that they were thoroughly reddened and raw, he trailed his hands down the sides of her body and to the apex of her thighs. The quake her body had emitted was addicting to say the least. 

And it only made him crave more. 

Sakura whimpered below him as his fingers traced her sex, but he still had a box to check off before he could delve into her sweet heat. He lifted himself from her and sat on the edge of the bed, patting his knees and urging her to lay across them. 

His little minx bit her lip, chewing it in thought. A quizzical look spread across her face as she sat herself up on the bed. A sudden growl escaped him as he grew tired and impatient. He grabbed her roughly and threw her over his knees himself. As he rubbed at her exposed cheeks, he marveled at how smooth and perfect they were. The shudder that escaped her with every ghost of his touch against her dripping heat was music to his ears. 

Deeming her ready for his punishable hand, he raised it high and brought it down against her cheek, marveling at the wave he created with her skin and the shriek that left her lips. Red was already making the area and he smoothed it down with the palm of his hand. 

"Do you like being punished, little one. Hmmm?" 

He felt her still against him but she nodded her head as he continued soothing the skin of her ass cheek. "Why?" he crooned and she whimpered in response. "Is it because you need my discipline? For being such an insatiable minx? For teasing me and flaunting this perfect little body of yours all these years?" 

Kakashi brought his hand back up to smack her opposite cheek, causing a delightful squeal to escape her. "God, your skin is beautiful. So perfect in the moonlight." 

He continued with his ruthless assault on her ass, alternating between the two cheeks and soothing them afterward. A delightful grin spread across his face as he looked past her ass, watching as a mysterious pair of deft fingers found her cunt. He continued watching carefully as her fingers pushed inside, rocking against herself. 

A hiss escaped him as she moaned into the bedsheets, pushing and pulling her ass from her own fingers. He licked his lips as he observed the glisten of her fingers, completely soaked past her knuckles. 

"Wouldn't you rather come on my fingers, baby girl?" 

Kakashi roughly pulled her off of him, guiding her further up the bed. He smirked, noticing a tie he had left on his nightstand. 

How convenient. 

With a sinister grin he grabbed for the satin material, binding her wrists together and turning her over on her stomach, ass in the air, pussy on full display. 

She was practically dripping and it took everything in him not to shove his cock right into her waiting heat. He dove in from behind, licking and lapping at her cunt and sweeping up her sweet nectar. Sakura arched her back, slick running like a river down her thighs. He could tell she was already on the edge, her legs quaking from under her and her gasps becoming increasingly louder and more desperate. 

"So tight, baby girl. I knew you touched yourself to me." 

"Mmmf, please."

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you need." he panted against her heat, continuing with his methodical lapping as he introduced a finger to her tight cunt. 

"I-I need to come. I need your tongue to- to, Oh, God… " 

He smirked as he sucked at her clit. "God isn't doing this to you, little one. God has no place here." 

And with that he turned her around on her back, a confused and bewildered Sakura looking up at him. He roughly opened her thighs back up and dipped his head back into her waiting heat. Flicking his tongue against her sensitive bundle of nerves as quickly as he could, he reveled in the twitch and trash of her body as her orgasm ripped through her. He could tell it hit her hard, her moaning and thrashing refusing to stop as she rode it wave for wave. 

"You think you can take my cock now, little one?" 

Sakura nodded her head eagerly, already bringing herself to a kneel despite her hands being tied. He chuckled and undid her bindings, watching in immense satisfaction as she eagerly undid his pants. "I want you to fuck me." he heard her murmur and he wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "Unapologetically. Unabashedly. Ruthlessly. I don't fucking care. I need to be yours. " 

Her words fucking possessed him and he immediately hoisted her into his lap. Making quick work of his shirt, he unbuttoned it and tossed it to the ground. He actually ripped her sad excuse of a nightgown from her body. He didn't even give her warning before he pushed up and into her. 

She cried out and bit his shoulder; hard, immediately drawing blood. 

Kakashi knew he was big. But fuck, and she was fucking tiny. But it didn't stop him from continuing to ease himself in, throwing his head back at her digging her tiny canines into his skin and lapping at his blood. 

She trembled in his arms as he buried himself to the hilt. It wasn't long before she was sighing and gasping against his shoulder, her cunt squeezing around him with a vice grip. 

"Move." he heard her bite out. 

Nostrils flared, he began slowly moving in and out, reveling in her short gasps and little mewls. She began to move her hips, signaling to him that she had adjusted and now…

Now he could go as hard as he liked. 

He felt her bury her face into his shoulder as he placed his hands under her ass, guiding her up and down the entirety of his length. 

"Look at me." he bit out and she brought her emerald gaze to his. "Every time I fuck you I want you to look at me. I want to remember the look on your face when I make you come all over my cock. My cock." 

"Oh, fuck." he heard her breath, detaching from his shoulder and throwing her head back. 

"Fuck, you squeeze me so fucking good, baby. Feel you trembling around me. You were made for me. I fucking know it." 

The grip he had on her ass tightened as he began to rut into her. Unapologetically, just as she had requested. He quickened his strokes, causing her to cry out with every burst of his hips deep into her cunt. 

"Fuck, I can't come yet." 

And with that he pulled out, leaving a shocked Sakura who was still grinding her hips on top of him. He brought his hands to her hips, stilling her movements and causing a pout to escape her pretty lips. 

There was still a part of her body his cock had yet to claim. 

"On your knees, little one." 

Kakashi could sense the shiver that ran down her spine. He smirked and brought his hand to her windpipe, a surprised gasp escaping her lips. A rebelliousness could be seen in her eyes that he felt the need to correct so he found himself squeezing more. He watched her quiver in excitement as he pushed her down to her knees. 

Grabbing his cock, he brushed it across her lips, smearing the remnants of their combined juices. "I'm going to make you gag on this." 

He watched in wicked delight as she eagerly opened her mouth and swallowed him whole. She strained to keep him at the back of her throat but he kept his hand around her head to still her. "Relax, little one. I know you can take it."

Bumping the back of her throat and feeling her gag around the entirety of his cock felt like pure heaven. She squirmed on her knees and he watched in pure ecstasy as she fingered herself. "Fuck, that's it. Take it. Suck it deeper, baby girl."

And she did. Somehow his little minx of a plaything opened up her throat and took him in. Welcomed him as he bottomed out. He nearly died again when she choked around him but kept going nonetheless. Spit dribbled down her chest and her tits and it took everything in him not to take out his cock and fuck them too.

"Scrape it, baby girl. Use those teeth." 

He felt her hum around him as she did as he asked, scraping along his length and puncturing his skin. The sight of her pulling off his length and the trail of blood she left sent his mind reeling, and the feel of her tongue lapping up the sweet and salty taste of him and the moans that escaped her drove him mad. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come all in that pretty mouth of yours if we don't stop."

He immediately pulled out and sucked in a harsh breath at the line of spit that connected between his tip and her swollen mouth. 

When he brought himself to a stand he watched her carefully, studying her as she sat herself back on the edge of the bed. A darkness consumed her gaze and his nostrils flared. He could see the wetness of her cunt as she spread her legs for him, waiting and willing. 

He positioned himself between her once more, dipping his head so that his breath tickled her lips.

"I want my cock buried deep inside your pussy when I'm turning you." he murmured against her mouth, fangs scraping against her bottom lip and pulling it into his own. He shuddered at the sweet taste of her blood. The coppery but flowery tones that he always imagined would be uniquely hers. Somehow she tasted even sweeter than she had a week prior. 

"Sakura." he groaned as he felt her pull away, smearing her blood across his jaw and licking down to his neck. "I need you to be prepared for anything. Remember- I can't be gentle." he murmured as he forced her gaze to his. "Not anymore." 

She paused, and for a moment he was concerned she was going to refuse. But once she pulled away and brought herself to a stand, she returned his heated stare. "Then do it. I'm at your mercy." 

A toothy grin spread across his face as he maintained their heated standoff. Oh the things he wanted to do to her. To say to her. All while draining her body of every last drop of that sweet nectar. 

As he approached her he gripped her chin between his fingers. "From this day forward, you will refer to me as master. Do you understand? That's what I will be to you." 

He watched her eyes widen and a gulp emanate from her throat, but she nodded her head nonetheless. Clicking his tongue in approval he let go, letting his fingertips trail down the length of her body. 

Kakashi hummed in approval when he reached the apex of her thighs, realizing that she was still dripping wet. She responded with an insatiable need, throwing herself against him; hard. 

But he pushed back and watched as she fell against the bed, sitting up on her elbows. Climbing over her in eager anticipation, he brought a hand up to cup her rosy cheeks. So delightfully red against the paleness of her skin… 

Then- he slapped her and felt a jolt run through her body. She yelped in response but he could almost guess that her pussy clenched in response. He did it once more. Then twice more, watching with wicked delight as she let out the most enticing moans. 

"Oh, baby girl. You'll do just fine." 

As he traced her sex she arched her back and jutted her chest towards him. "So many times," he murmured, dipping his head down and scraping her nipple with his fangs, "So many times I'd catch you- alone. And I'll I'd want was to throw you against the nearest surface. Ripping your hair while you called me your master. Fucking you raw. How does that sound, little one?" he breathed against her nipple as she let out a loud and strained moan. 

"Yes, master…" 

He almost fucking lost it at that, grabbing the tie that he had used to bind her hands just to bind them again. Her wrists securely tied behind her, he hoisted her up and carried her over to a nearby desk, placing her over the edge and between his legs. A wolfish grin spread across his face as he opened a drawer, revealing a collar and a leash. He watched in delight as her eyes widened, watching as he grabbed both and secured the collar around her neck. "I've been saving this for you, little one." 

She shuddered as he hooked the leash to her, yanking on it and causing a shuddered moan to escape her. 

"Take me. Take me now, master." she murmured as he lined himself up with her once more. He pushed in, pulling the leash taut and feeling her cunt squeeze around him and her neck pull back. She bounced with his movements, legs spread so wide as he kneaded her perfect ass. 

He fucked her hard, almost sending her over the desk. The shimmer of her skin in the moonlight. The crimson of the tie wrapped around her dainty hands. The collar secured around her neck. It was all too. fucking. much.

Still, he could do this all day. Burying himself to the hilt and reveling in her screams. He built himself up to a rhythm that was ruthless and she was positively shuddering around him, legs quaking and butterflied against the desk, ass hoisted in the air. He pulled the leash harder and she screamed. 

With that he stilled, roughly grabbing her and turning her so that she was seated at the edge of the desk. Her face was stained with tears, neck red from the strain of the collar. Fuck, she never looked more beautiful. 

Wrenching the collar off, he threw it to the side and began his movements once more. Through gritted teeth he spoke the words. 

  
  


"You're mine. Say it. Say that you are and I'll make it so."

" Fuck, yes." she murmured, head hanging behind her. "Yours. Only yours, master." 

Kakashi growled as he bore his fangs, wrapping his arm around the small of her back to pull her closer against him. When he sunk his fangs into her neck he felt himself almost shut down. His thrusts had become more erratic and he was shuddering. Embarrassingly so. He just couldn't wrap his mind around how perfect it felt to have her blood coursing through him. Intermingling with his. Like it belonged there. 

Fuck, he could live off of her.

She screamed and writhed against him, bucking and canting her hips like a woman possessed. He fucking shook against her as he grew delirious being filled with her sweet blood. He could feel her going limp. Feel her body growing cold against him as he felt her walls begin to flutter uncontrollably. Her flaccid body against his as he pounded into her and chased his own orgasm was his heaven on Earth. It ripped through him like the crest of a tsunami, threatening to bowl him over with it's sheer force.

Kakashi tore away from her neck, happily sated as he stared down at her limp body, cold and porcelain skin reflecting the beauty of the moonlit sky. 

  
  
  


He let out a contented sigh, bringing a hand to her cold face and brushing the sweat stained hair away.

He found himself watching and waiting once more. Waiting for his queen to emerge.

  
  
  



	2. Da, Stăpân

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampiress awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter of The Devil's child. I haven't changed much. Just grammar and whatnot. Barely at that lol, seemed weird to edit it at this point y'know? Anyways hope you enjoy! (again lol).

*

*

*

*

*

_ “Trezește, mi Regina." _

  
  


A warmth hugged her as Sakura’s eyes fluttered open. She felt strangely weak but exhilarated. Cold but warm. Hungry but sated. When her eyes opened to find Kakashi- no, her master- he stood at the foot of the dark bed. The curtains of the canopy had been drawn closed so she could only see the outline of his figure. Memories of what had transpired flooded her mind as she slowly and tiredly brought herself to a sit. 

  
  


Him taking her. Turning her. Making her his queen. So much had happened in the span of just an evening but she couldn't be more satisfied.

She gazed down at herself to find she was dressed in the smoothest of gowns. The satin felt like honey on her skin. The color was a striking silver like the glow of the moon which had filtered beautifully through the dark curtains. She looked down to her skin which was a sheen of porcelain. Her skin had always been bright and full of shine, but this was something else altogether. 

  
  


_ "Regina mea." _

  
  


Sakura quirked her brow as his fingers grazed the dark curtain of the canopy. He was still very much naked, the muscles of his chest and stomach on full display as he traipsed around the bed, moving closer to her. No words had escaped his mouth but she could hear him all the same. His intoxicatingly smooth voice crooned deep in her psyche. 

  
  


"What is this?" 

  
  


_ "Nu-ți fie frică." _

  
  


She remained silent as he positioned himself next to where she was seated, the curtain of the canopy being the only thing that separated them. He brought a hand up to the soft fabric, grabbing some of the material in his hands, and playing with it as he stared at her. 

  
  


_ "How do you feel, little one?"  _

  
  


Sakura angled her head away, wondering how it was that she was hearing him. His lips had not moved and no sound escaped his mouth. It was then that she realized he had been speaking directly into her mind. By a form of telepathy that she now possessed. She bit her lip with her newly acquired fangs as he drew the curtain, revealing himself fully to her. 

"What is this?" she repeated meekly, voice barely a whisper as she turned to him slightly, the thin strap of her nightgown falling down her arm. His black eyes roamed her body in a familiar hunger and she couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine. 

  
  


"Try it." he spoke out loud, seating himself down on the edge of the bed, bringing his hand to her bare leg. Something inside her jerked at his touch. She wasn't sure what it was that overcame her, though she felt slightly afraid. 

  
  


But when his hand grazed hers and she felt him for the first time as a vampiress, she couldn't help but let another shiver of delight run down her spine. A low chuckle escaped his lips and she felt her eyes flutter shut at the sound. Her breathing became ragged as she felt him come closer. 

  
  


_ "Ti-e frică de mine?" _

  
  


Sakura's eyes remained closed as he hovered over her, one arm gripping her side while the other slowly traveled up her thigh. She shivered and let out short gasps as his lips hovered over hers. She whined at his teasing, the fear she had felt before no longer present. Wetness pooled below as he moved to the inside of her thigh, stroking with his strong but delicate hands. 

  
  


_ "Ce ai nevoie, regina mea?" _

  
  


To her surprise, she could understand everything he was saying. Everything he was asking. She let out a shuddering breath, eyes still closed as his lips continued to hover, teasing her to the point she could no longer take it. His lips would brush against hers and he'd pull away with a smirk, frustrating her further so she jerked her hips upwards. She smirked at his surprised reaction, rolling against his prominent hardness that rubbed against her core.

  
  


_ "You, master."  _ she crooned into his mind and he let out a deep and satisfying moan. Their lips crashed together and tongues immediately met in a tangled mess. Her fangs punctured his lip and she sucked it in, giving herself enough sustenance to be one with him once more. He let out a low growl and gripped her hips, positioning himself at her pulsing cunt. 

  
  


_ "Please."  _ she heard herself beg as she ripped herself from his lips and pushed into his mind. She nuzzled into his neck, fangs racking softly against the delicate skin.

  
  


_ "Da, Regina mea." _

  
  


Sakura felt her teeth sinking into his neck just as he pushed his cock into her. He let out a strangled moan of pain and pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt. She remained latched to his neck, his blood filtering into her mouth as he slowly began to move in and out of her. The blood that filled her was enough to sustain her, for now. But she knew she needed more.  _ He  _ knew she needed more. 

  
  


But in that moment, connected was how they remained. As her master. As his  _ regină.  _

  
  
  


To say Sakura was surprised was an understatement. She was completely aware of the fact that her master received his meals through supplemental blood packs. Which were provided to him by a friend on the outside in exchange for hunting rogue vampires or ghouls. 

  
  


Many nights she would spend alone in the manor while he was out on his many jobs. Many times she'd find herself wondering if she were safe given what and who he was hunting. But he always assured her that if she didn't leave the estate then she would remain safe and guarded. 

  
  


Which is why she could understand that he left to go retrieve her first meal himself. But what she couldn't understand was why he had to go out and retrieve someone in the first place. Her master  _ never  _ hunted humans. Under no uncertain terms would he hunt for the sole purpose to feed. That was the deal he had made. 

But tonight was different. He had left her behind at the manor to go  _ enthrall  _ a human and bring  _ her  _ back. She already didn’t like the sound of this. Not one bit. 

  
  


Nerves filled her body as she continued to wait for him in his office, leaning against the front of his expansive desk as she stared out the large window, the moonlight trickling in and lighting her body. She squinted as she saw movement through the garden, watching a head of black hair being led by a disheveled head of white. A scowl formed on her face as she realized he had brought back a woman for her. A woman enthralled. 

  
  


With a huff, she pushed off from the desk and swiftly made her way around to exit the office. She could hear the heavy thud of the front door shutting from the hallway as she ventured down. Those pesky nerves continue to prickle throughout her body as she ascended to the end of the hall, her brow scrunching in confusion as she saw her master climbing up the large staircase and towards her. 

  
  


"  _ Regina mea _ . I've brought a guest." 

  
  


_ “You mean a playmate?”  _ she seethed as she uncrossed her arms and looked down the large staircase from the second floor. Observing the woman who was standing in the foyer, she looked radiant. Raven black hair and sun-kissed skin and a face smattered with freckles. A growl was threatening to escape her lips and she felt her urge to lunge but her master held on to her arm with a tight grip. She shot her gaze back at him, baring her teeth and wanting to scream at why he would  _ dare  _ to bring someone into their home. 

  
  


Her master turned her to him, circling his hand around her waist and pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. "She is just a meal, Draga _ mea _ . Nothing more." 

  
  


Sakura knew the woman was enthralled. Caught under his spell. And though she was well aware of his intentions, she was not certain of  _ hers.  _ This other woman. She couldn't help but feel hurt that her master chose this woman, sending her into a spiral of self-deprecating thoughts. 

Kakashi started to move towards the staircase to fetch their meal when Sakura desperately looked towards him, begging for his undivided attention.

  
  


_ "Master, please."  _

  
  


He looked back at her, the dark abyss of his gaze shooting her a reassuring but still mysterious stare.  _ "Trust in your master, Regina mea."  _

  
  


Sakura huffed and cast herself to the shadows, looking on as her master fetched for their meal. The woman's green eyes lit up when she saw him, hands immediately roving his body and she had to look away to keep herself from killing the woman right then and there. 

  
  


The woman was giggling incessantly as her master guided her up the stairs, her arm securely looped around his. Sakura remained hidden, creeping against the wall as she followed them down the long hallway and to his office. 

  
  


She could already feel an overwhelming sense of possessiveness as he led the woman to his office. It was a place they had shared so many intimate moments. If she were supposedly his queen, then surely he wouldn't insult her by doing whatever it was he intended to with this woman  _ in  _ his office. 

  
  


But alas, they entered, and Sakura's breath stalled in her throat. She watched on and positioned herself by the entryway as he led the woman to the window, his hand trailing up and down her back as he whispered in her ear. She would laugh and smile in the most obnoxious way and Sakura couldn't help but wish what she was witnessing wasn't real. 

  
  


But it was. Painfully so as she watched the woman lean back on his desk and wrap her arms around his neck. Even more painful was he allowed her. Allowed her to touch him. Allowed her to draw him closer to her. Allowed her to  _ press  _ her  _ lips  _ to his _.  _ Sakura was about to turn away when she felt a deep crooning in her psyche. 

_ “Watch, Regina mea. Watch the power you and I will soon have together.”  _

  
  


Sakura nostrils flared as his lips moved with the woman’s, tongues intertwining and breathy moans escaping her lips as she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She didn’t know how far he intended to take this. Didn’t know if maybe this was a lesson he hoped to be teaching her. 

  
  
  


But instead, she was acting like a petulant child. Ignoring the stir in her belly as she watched his hands travel up her thighs. Watched as his eyes opened and his glazed stare met hers. She could tell. Tell that he was getting off on the sole fact that she was watching him. Of course, he had no feelings for this woman. Sakura was  _ his  _ queen. He had chosen her. Her master was not the sort of man who would take any child in need under his wing. 

  
  


He knew from the day he met her what she was meant to be. 

  
  


This was all a test. Her entire life with him had been a test. He had put his faith in her. Faith that she could amount to anything he needed her to be. To obey. And she wanted nothing more than to please him. Even if it meant watching him with another just to prove a point.

  
  


But the moment she saw him sink into her was the moment she felt her eyes go red with a blind fury. She saw nothing but rage as jealousy overcame her body once more. 

  
  


The woman let out a delighted shriek as he slowly slid in and out of her, wrapping her dainty arms around his powerful shoulders. The muscles in his arms flexed as he grounded himself to the desk, eyes glazed as he lifted his head to meet Sakura's rage-induced sneer. 

  
  


But something overcame her as her master’s dark and lust-filled eyes found hers. A penetrable heat traveled across the space and to the shadows she had been hiding in. He looked at her with a possessiveness even though he was bound to another. A palpable lust that he desperately wanted to draw out of her just from his heated stare. 

_ "My queen. Regina mea."  _ she heard him croon and his velvet dark voice sent a shiver down her spine as he broke through her mind. 

  
  


_ "Master."  _

  
  


She observed the fault in his thrusts at his designation breaking through her mind and into his. It empowered her. Watching him continue to focus on her as he rutted into another. Like he wished it were her instead.

  
  


Oh, how she'd make him wish that woman were her. 

  
  


_ "How does she feel, Master?"  _

  
  


A grunt could be heard through their connection. His gaze remained focused on hers and it never left as he continued to rut into the screeching woman. Sakura should have been mad. She should have been upset that her master was currently deep in some random woman's pussy. 

  
  


_ "Do you wish it were me? Wish it were me laid out on your desk. Fucking me into it. Filling me up. Agin and again.” _

  
  


_ "Fuck, drăguţă."  _

  
  


_ "Master."  _

  
  


_ " Incă. Say it again." _

Sakura could feel her loins practically catch fire as she quickly became affected by their heated communication. She loved that she had turned the tables. Controlled  _ him  _ even as he was fucking another. It made no sense. It was wrong. Completely contradictory to the possessiveness she felt towards him. 

  
  


"Master.  _ Oh!  _ Master, yes." the woman chanted as he rutted into her. 

  
  


Sanity came surging back as quickly as it left when those sacred words only meant for Sakura’s lips left the woman's mouth. A wicked grin spread across Kakashi's face. Fangs exposed. Eyes glistening with desire. A shuddered breath escaped her lips as she felt herself moving forward.

  
  


Fast. 

  
  


She had cowered in the shadows for too long. Made herself a pawn to this so-called 'meal' that ended up becoming a show. Watching him take this woman so willingly when she was his  _ queen.  _

  
  


She would not have it. 

  
  


In the blink of an eye, she was behind them, the woman too wrapped up in carnal bliss to even notice. She had moved so quickly her master’s eyes widened upon finding she had leaped onto the desk. Her fangs shone and saliva laced her tongue as gravity pulled her down to the woman's neck. She didn’t care if she was instructed to wait. Her first meal was quickly turning into an entirely different situation altogether that Sakura could no longer endure. 

  
  


Her penetrating emerald stare fixated on his as her teeth sunk into the warm sun-kissed skin of the woman's jugular. Sakura's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head as her blood filtered its way into her mouth. Her master’s eyes widened and lust could be read all over his body as he fucked the woman harder, surprised, and aroused gaze never leaving hers. She could tell he was cumming. Tell he had spurted his seed into her the moment her fangs sunk into her skin. The smell of iron filling the air. Ruby red staining her pink lips. The woman was either too enthralled or too enraptured by her master’s fucking to even notice the other vampire attached to her neck. 

_ "So perfect."  _ she could hear so clearly in her mind as he let out one last and sustaining grunt.  _ "Frumoasa mea fata." _

  
  


Sakura pulled her fangs out of the woman, fully sated but she was still very much alive. She lay limp in her master's arms and he let out an annoyed growl. Pulling out of the woman and eyes never leaving Sakura's he made quick work of her neck and gave it a quick  _ snap!  _

  
  


The woman's lifeless body slithered to the ground and her master wasted no time hoisting her onto the desk in place of the woman now dead on the floor. Blood red eyes met the other as he sunk his cock into her, immediately throwing her head back in carnal bliss. A scream of delight escaped her as he lowered his head to her neck, fangs dragging along her jugular. 

  
  


She could feel the blood trickling down her neck and to her breasts, which her master made quick work of. The cool sensation of his tongue lapping against her mounds and blood traveling to the tips of her nipples caused them to stiffen. A broken sigh escaped her as he wrapped his tongue around the hardened bud, all while rocking into one another. 

  
  


Sakura brought a hand to his shoulder, urging him to still for a moment. He shot her an inquisitive look as she guided him onto his back and onto the desk, eyeing the drawer containing a certain toy that had suddenly captured her memory. 

  
  


Her master shot her a wicked smirk as he palmed for the drawer. "Naughty girl." 

  
  


Reaching into the drawer and extracted the collar and leash, he swiftly secured it to her neck and he laid himself back down onto the expansive desk. He urged her to climb on top of him and she swiftly and gracefully did so. 

  
  


"That's it,  _ drăguţă.  _ My graceful kitten." 

Sakura sank onto his pulsing cock, purring like the kitten that she was. The pull at her neck felt divine as she moaned  _ master  _ over and over; cock pistoning in and out of her dripping cunt. 

  
  


Her master groaned below her, pulling at the leash tighter. "That's it. That's what I want to hear. So fucking  _ sweet.  _ " 

  
  


The pull of the leash kept Sakura upright as she bounced up and down his length, throwing her gaze back every so often to revel in the dark look in his red eyes. The hypnotizing pull she would get sucked in whenever they were caught in one another's stare. 

  
  


"I'm gonna fill you up. Every. Fucking. Night." he bit out, emphasizing each word with hard and powerful thrusts. "Keep cumming in this perfect pussy. Keep you cumming around my cock. You'd like that, wouldn't you, drăguţă?" 

  
  


Sakura's orgasm ripped through her and it shocked both of them. Her master halted his movements for just a moment before growling out loud and yanking the leash so hard she let out an unpleasant yelp. 

  
  


"  _ La dracu,  _ you liked me saying that, didn't you? Do you like thinking about me filling you with my cum? Fucking over and over. I won't stop, either. I'll fill you until it's fucking spilling out of you."

  
  


Sakura nodded furiously, the aftershock of her orgasm still coursing through her. She was breathless as the collar began digging into the skin of her neck, the force of him pistoning in and out of her too much to bear. 

  
  


His pace was punishing once more, one hand bruising her hip as the other remained secured on the leash. She was going to be sore all over her body. Never catching a fucking break. Never seeing the light of day now that she was bound to a man possessed. 

"Fuck yourself on me, kitten.  _ Harder.  _ Fucking harder. That’s it. Show me how much you love it. God, you're so fucking amazing.  _ Yes." _

  
  


Despite her orgasm, she obeyed. Her mind turned to absolute putty as he spoke those sinful words. The intoxicating feel of his cock rubbing against her walls. The pull he was creating at her neck. 

  
  


_ God,  _ she was close. So fucking close yet again. He had only just started back up and his pace never broke, hurtling her towards what she was sure would be her strongest orgasm yet. 

  
  


Sakura's vision was a sheen of white as she felt the tension from the leash loosen and her second orgasm rip through her. His cock pulsed inside her and he gripped her hips so hard she was sure they'd bruise. They were both reduced to a breathless mess, but she knew it was far from over. That he was only just getting started. 

  
  


“This is only the beginning, Regina _ mea.  _ And it’ll never end. You’re mine.  _ Forever.”  _

  
  


Sakura shivered, feeling his cock pulse as he continued to fill her with his seed, knowing now that it would be like this. Forever. 

  
  


_ "Da, Stăpân." _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes
> 
> Regina mea- My, queen.  
> Nu-ți fie frică- Don't be afraid.  
> Ti-e frică de mine? - Are you afraid of me?  
> Ce ai nevoie, regina mea?- What do you need, my queen?  
> Draga mea- My sweet  
> Drăguţă- Baby  
> Incă- Again  
> Frumoasa mea fata- My beautiful girl  
> La dracu- Fuck  
> Da, Stăpân- Yes, Master


	3. Thrall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi takes Sakura out on the town under the guise that they are going on a date. Where he really takes her is a place to practice some skills as a young vampiress...

Sakura stared down at the little black dress she had laid out for herself earlier that afternoon. A smile so wide it could light a sun in her otherwise blacked-out bedroom. The tall, dark curtains blocking any light—though now it was well into the evening hours.

  
  


A date. They were going on a  _ date.  _

  
  


A smile had been glued to her face for the better part of the day. Waiting tirelessly for the night as she buzzed about her room. She hadn’t left as she spent the better part of the day pampering herself. Taking a long bath to relax and do her hair and makeup. Making sure she looked absolutely  _ perfect.  _ For him. 

  
  


For her master. 

  
  


Her  _ Stăpâne.  _

  
  


In just a few months her understanding of Romanian had made her quite proficient, and it wasn’t long before her mind was filled by his musings. His thoughts. 

  
  


His  _ desires. _

  
  


Disrupting her slumber and implanting memories from the not so distant past. When he would take her so ardently. Fueled with passion. Reminding her that she was  _ his  _ and only his. That every little aspect of herself belonged to him and no one else. And she agreed. With no regrets or hesitations. 

  
  


It was not uncommon for her to tap into his mind—not that he  _ kept _ anything from her. Or each other for that matter. He had read her thoughts so many times that it was almost validating to examine his so freely. His specific thoughts were enough to make her blush as she slipped her dress onto her naked form. 

  
  


_ “Are you ready, fata mea dulce?”  _

  
  


Sakura smiled shyly as she turned to her vanity, checking her appearance once more.  _ “Soon, Stăpâne.”  _

  
  


Her skin was pale and cool to the touch. Lips so dark and red they almost looked as if they were bloodstained. She tossed her hair up in a messy bun, allowing loose strands of her hair to fall around her face. Her black dress featuring a deep vee and was, to her amusement, tantalizingly short. 

  
  


She could hardly contain her grin, anticipation running rampant through her body as she slipped on her matching black heels. They clicked on the floor as she made her way to her bedroom door, slipping out and into the dark hallway. The only light being that of the moon that had just taken over the night sky. 

  
  


Her heels clicked on the floor as she peered into his office to the left of her, the door left cracked open. But when she poked inside he was nowhere to be seen. His bedroom door at the far end having been shut as well. She frowned and ascended the hall towards the large staircase- leading to the foyer. Now feeling his presence become stronger the further she found herself walking towards the front of the manor. 

  
  


As she exited the hall she felt her breath catch in her throat. Legs that were once confident were now wobbling slightly as she suddenly started to have trouble focusing. Unable to take her eyes off of him and how immaculate he looked. Dressed in a fitted black dress shirt and grey slacks—topped with a black blazer. Her mouth was practically salivating and she could feel her cool blood pumping beneath her skin. 

  
  


But her stares were no match for the absolutely  _ sinful  _ look he had been giving her ever since she turned the corner and appeared at the top of the stairs. She couldn’t help but tuck her chin into her chest as a blush emerged across her cheeks. Pausing at the last step. 

  
  


“How do I look?” she asked softly, appreciating the way his eyes continued to rove her body. 

  
  


His eyes twinkled and he smiled so wide he looked absolutely predatory. “ _ Fermecător.” _

  
  


Sakura nodded her head, satisfied by his answer as she descended the last step. He bent his arm, ushering her to slip hers through and she let out a soft sigh of content. Very much looking forward to a night of frolic and maybe a bit of fun. She still wasn’t exactly sure what he had in store for them, but she knew it would be nothing short of a good time. 

  
  


She had never actually  _ been  _ to the city. Kakashi maintaining his protective nature all throughout her teenage years. They would get in riffs about it from time to time, but eventually his reasoning outsmarted her desires and she decided to keep it tightlipped. 

  
  


But now that he was allowing them a night out… she could only begin to imagine what sort of a ruckus they would be causing. 

  
  


Kakashi’s hand lay on her exposed leg. Thumb tracing her inner thigh in a teasing manner as she relaxed into the car seat. The moonlight shone over her alabaster skin and the shine only made her  _ that  _ much more appetizing. And her  _ dress _ …

He was almost tempted to turn the car around and have his own way with her back at the manor. 

But she still had much to learn. As a young vampiress, she was still incredibly naive and didn’t quite understand the basics when it came to embracing being a creature of the night. Ever since he had found her as a young girl she possessed a cunning and confidence that he had not seen in any human. Living or dead. And it was something he always found impossibly attractive about her. 

A small smirk tugged on his lips as they drove further into the city. His eyes wandering over to her looks of amazement as she had never ventured so far outside the manor before. Not since he had taken her in, at least. But with her recent change and susceptibility to bloodlust, Kakashi reflected on how he could bend the rules  _ just  _ a tad. 

And he had the perfect place in mind. 

They pulled up onto a relatively quiet street and parked. Kakashi giving Sakura a reassuring squeeze around her thigh as she eyed him curiously. He stepped out and rounded the car to open her door and assist her. Green eyes sparkling with curiosity, but with the same added confusion as she grasped his hand. 

“Where are we?” 

Kakashi lowered his mouth to the top of her hand and planted a soft kiss. “You’ll see.” he murmured and kept her hand in his as they crossed the street together. Her heels clicking on the pavement as he led her down a darkened alley. The slightly familiar red neon sign that had been lit signaling their destination. 

As they walked closer the word  _ Crimson  _ had become more legible and Kakashi turned, taking the opportunity to turn to his little vampiress. “ _ Fata mea dulce,”  _ he began, immediately garnering her attention as her emerald eyes flickered over to his. “Do you trust me?” 

Her eyebrows pinched together, her look of confusion deepening as she tilted her head. “Trust you?” 

Kakashi nodded his head. “There’s something you’ve not yet learned…that I would like for you to. And this place,” he paused, gesturing for the door behind him. “This place will make it  _ much  _ easier for me to show you.” 

“Show me?” 

Kakashi said nothing more as he extended his hand, beckoning for her trust and waiting patiently for her response. But he knew it would be foolish to doubt her. Because there was  _ nothing  _ she wouldn’t do for him. With him. 

So when she gingerly placed her hand in his once more he allowed a smirk to spread across his lips. Turning slightly to knock the back of his hand against the door. A small metal grate slid open and Kakashi murmured a few words to the bouncer who had been guarding the inside. Immediately granting them entrance. 

He squeezed Sakura’s hand as they stepped in. Immediately welcomed by a pounding bass that he had already detected outside the club. Though now that they were descending a set of stairs—sinking deeper into the underground, he could sense it growing apparent to Sakura that there was more to their date than he had let on. 

He swiped away at the curtain to reveal a large and darkened room, music pounding in their ears and Sakura clutched his hand nervously. Leading them further to take in the surroundings and observe the sea of dancing figures to his left and the bar to his right. He led her towards it, finding that it was relatively free as he signalined for the bartender. Allowing Sakura to take in the space and atmosphere. 

“A club?” she asked, curiosity in her voice and he nodded his head. That fact seeming rather obvious. She sucked in a breath as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. Noticing how admirers had already caught her attention as he allowed a small smirk to play on his lips. The allure she had already created quite impressive. Though not in the least bit surprising. 

“Do you notice anything else?” he asked, watching her look about the room. Her eyes squinting but after a moment she shook her head. 

“This is an underground club. Exclusive. Hosting humans and…” he paused, bringing his lips to her ear. “People like you and I.”

Her eyes widened as she pulled away. “Humans- humans  _ and  _ vampires?” 

“That’s correct.” 

“But…how does that even work? Logistically.” 

Kakashi shrugged and reached back for the whiskey the bartender had left for him. Handing Sakura her gin and tonic. Watching as she swirled it absentmindedly. “It’s advertised as a normal underground club. A place where we can…” he paused once more, taking a swig of his drink as he turned his attention to the ravishing woman standing next to him. Quickly gaining more attention as his eyes bounced back and forth from her to the crowd. 

“Sakura.” he crooned into her ear, reveling in the shiver that shook through her body at his closeness and rubbing soothing circles into her back. “Do you remember when I brought that woman back for your first feed?” 

Rather expectantly, she froze at the mention of her and he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. 

“Yes.” she muttered and he squeezed her hip reassuringly. 

“Well tonight.” he murmured, turning so that his back was facing the bar. “It’s your turn.” 

Her eyes widened and she looked out onto the crowd, along with him. Staring at the sea of dancing bodies. “Mine?” she squeaked, quickly turning to him with a look of slight disbelief. “B-But what makes you think  _ I  _ can?” 

“Because,  _ fata mea dulce.”  _ he started, gaze now lingering on a few men who had been staring at her, rather shamelessly, almost as soon as they had walked in. “You already have a natural pull. And you don’t even know it.” 

A satisfied smirk remained glued to his face as he watched her gaze roam about the room. And he could  _ feel  _ the satisfaction running through her as her gaze lingered on a particular man. Staring her down with nothing but lust in his eyes. He sensed that an understanding had settled inside her and Kakashi took the opportunity to step back. Crooning into her mind as he watched her begin to walk closer to the man. Almost in slow motion.

_ “You haven’t admitted to it, but you enjoyed watching me enthrall that woman. Didn’t you?”  _

She didn’t respond with words, but he could sense her pulse racing and blood pounding. The memory still having a deep effect on her. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t affected by it as well. Their mind games filtering into his head and the memory of her teasing words. 

_ “Enjoyed me touching her. Enjoyed seeing the power I had over her.”  _

  
Watching her was like watching his darkest fantasies come to life right before his eyes. Approaching the dolt of a human. His mouth practically wagging in thirst as she placed her hand on his chest. The both of them beginning to move sensually with one another to the music that was filling the room. 

Her eyes had flickered to his. Now red and  _ fuck _ if he didn’t wish he were that man right at that moment. Her hand snaking up his chest and lips hovering over his. 

This _girl._ His _Împărăteasă._ The things she didn’t yet know. The things he wanted to show her. The way he wanted to _wreck_ her. She was a vision. A fucking _dream._ Watching her take this mantle up with ease and a grace that he had never seen. 

But as he continued to watch her from the bar he couldn’t help the pulsing  _ need  _ growing in his groin. Watching her contend with humans and whisper in their ears. Charming them with her impossible beauty and seductive mannerisms. Her hands now laying on the man’s chest while his hand wrapped around her back. 

Kakashi knocked back his drink as he looked about the room, his _ Împărăteasă  _ clearly in control of the situation as his gaze hovered over the dancing figures. Quickly finding a woman who had been staring at him for the better part of the evening. Already having worked his wiles on her even as he had been instructing Sakura. 

No one's beauty could ever surpass his  _ Împărăteasă _ . No one could even begin to  _ touch  _ it. But even he couldn’t deny the seductress who had been calling out to him through the channel he kept open. His eyes now a deep red and staring intensely at her. Urging her to open her body and soul to him. 

It took almost  _ no  _ time for her to.

_ “Temptress…”  _ he crooned into her mind as he lifted himself away from the bar. Watching her turn her body towards him completely. Abandoning her gaggle of friends as she now had eyes for him. And  _ only  _ him. 

_ “Vino la stăpânul tău.” _

Her eyes glazed over and her breathing had evened. Flushing out any outside influences as she focused on him. Just as he had commanded her to. 

_ “Servește-ți stăpânul.” _

And before he knew it he was in front of her. This dark seductress.  _ Temptress.  _ Her dark hair framing her pale face. Green eyes shining and slightly glazed and her body pressed flush against his. Hands snaking up his body and unbuttoning his top in the process. 

Her mouth opened and she let out a breathy,  _ “Master.”  _ causing his eyes to darken even more as he grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Urging her to look up at him—his blood red eyes meeting her emerald gaze as he brought his lips to hers, relishing in her deep moan and the slide of her body against his. 

He opened his eyes for just a moment as he searched for Sakura and sure enough—her eyes were glued to his. Their matching red eyes full of desire and bloodlust as they mirrored one another's movements. 

He left the woman’s lips to trail down her neck. And Sakura did the same. 

Sakura extended her newly acquired fangs. Kakashi practically  _ feeling  _ the hum in her body as she hovered over the human’s neck. And he did  _ exactly _ the same. 

And then Kakashi  _ plunged  _ his fangs into her neck. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as he sensed Sakura had done the same. The pleasure his  _ Împărăteasă _ felt radiating through his body as her fangs broke through her first human skin of that night. He could  _ feel  _ the bloodlust consuming her as he continued to watch her with a wicked stare, the woman he was currently attached to completely meaningless to him as he watched his queen. 

The woman writhed against him, moving to the beat of the heavy bass as he continued to feed from her. His queen allowing for the man to push her up against a nearby wall as she continued to ravish his neck. Completely consumed and so far gone she had no idea  _ what _ she was even  _ doing.  _

He watched in amazement as her gaze focused on another man in front of her. He had passed her to reach the bar but was automatically consumed by the pull she was emitting. And she wasn’t even  _ aware  _ she had done so _.  _ And Kakashi continued to watch—completely and unapologetically—as her lustful gaze beckoned for the human. Watching him as he answered her siren call. Extracting her fangs from the one man and allowing him to kiss her neck. Pulling the second towards her and immediately sinking her fangs into  _ his _ neck. 

An entirely new level of lust consumed him as he watched the two men. Completely enthralled and under her spell as she fed from one and was simultaneously pleasured by the other. His mindless hands roaming her body as he kissed up and down her neck. Two wounds marking his own and blood trickling out.

And they never stopped watching each other. Not even once. 

A growl had emerged from his throat as the woman was close to becoming limp before him. Her movements slowing and her wandering hands ceasing all movement. He retracted his fangs from her neck and allowed her to slither to the ground, unbeknownst to  _ anyone  _ else in that entire room. Still under the spell of the handful of vampires that had taken over the room. 

But he only had eyes for one as a devilish smirk emerged onto his bloodied lips. Stalking towards his queen as her admirers continued to worship her. She looked at him as if he had given her the world. And though she could have anything her heart desired…

He was still her master. And she would  _ always  _ serve  _ him— _ before anyone else. 

Their matching eyes met in a flurry of lust and desire. His queen retracting her fangs almost in a robotic fashion. Not even giving a second thought to the man who had collapsed onto the ground at her feet. The other breaking from her one second after glancing back at Kakashi. 

And the next thing they _both_ knew—he had her pinned to the nearest wall. The two wasted no time as they began to _ravage_ one another. 

He felt like he was going insane. The blood of everyone they had enthralled filling the both of them as their tongues battled viciously. He hardly cared if anyone was watching. The entire room had been cloaked under a spell. Every damn human enthralled or cast under in some shape or form.

So as he continued to keep her lodged against the wall, he saw no problem with hiking up her already impossibly short dress. Urging her to wrap her legs around his waist and rub his already rock hard length against her heat. His lips finally leaving their searing kiss to watch her head lean back against the wall. A loud moan rolling out of her lips as he planted cool kisses along the column of her neck. 

He could hardly control himself as he felt his fangs plunge into her soft skin. The blood underneath damn near pulsing so hard it made his ears ring despite how loud the music was. Her already writhing body practically jerking at the feel of his fangs puncturing her skin. “Holy  _ fuck _ .” she spewed into the air as he began to drink from her. 

Blood was spilling onto her chest from his sloppiness. He  _ could _ have done it in a clean manner. But he didn’t. He  _ wanted  _ it to be messy. Wanted to make a fucking mess out of her as blood trailed down her exposed cleavage and over her dress.

Her one hand was pulling at his hair while the other was up the wall, clawing the cool concrete and writhing in a mix of pain and pleasure. The best kind, really. And he couldn’t help the fervent rocking of their covered mostly covered bodies as he continued to feed. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he murmured as he retracted his fangs, rolling his hips more intensely and she bit her lip.  _ Hard.  _ “Or did you want one of these  _ humans  _ to?” 

She shook her head fervently, whining above him. “No! Never. I want you. I-I want you to fuck me.  _ Please.” _

He groaned loudly as she lifted her head from the wall, kissing and licking across his chin and jawline. Consuming the mixture of blood that the both of them as they had now become totally lost on one another.

“Good girl…” he crooned as she continued to lick along his entire face. “And that’s  _ exactly  _ what I’m going to do. Fill you up. Have you  _ spilling  _ because you’re so full of me. Making you a fucking  _ mess _ .” he breathed as he move down to her chest, lapping at the blood that marked her pale skin. “Fuck, I’ve been thinking about this for  _ months _ .” 

She let out a heady moan when he moved the part of her dress that was doing little to cover her breasts. Bending his head only slightly to capture a nipple in his mouth. The blood from her neck having traveled down to it and he shuddered at the taste. His tongue swirling and earning a loud moan from her.

He could feel how wet she was just from the press of his covered cock against her heat and he growled against her nipple. “Greedy little thing.” he chided as her hands had assumed their position at his pants. Trying to work them open. 

“Do you want my cock?” he rasped, abandoning her nipple and lifting his gaze to hers. “Is that what you want?” 

Sakura sucked in a breath. “It is.” 

“Say it.” he whispered against her lips. “Say you want my cock.” 

“I want— _ ah _ ,” she hissed, distracted by his working hands as they practically _ ripped _ her panties from her body. Her drenched cunt now exposed as she purred in content. He relieved himself by unfastening his belt and pants. Thick cock hard and ready for her. Leaking pre-cum as he smeared it all along her folds. 

“ _ Say it.”  _ he seethed against her lips. Still holding his cock at her entrance. 

“I want your cock,  _ Stăpâne.” _

And that was all he needed as he  _ finally  _ pushed in. Dipping his thick tip inside as his eyes turned into a frenzy. Blood lust consuming him as he plunged his cock into her depths.

He had to lean back to watch. Pull away to see the way she gripped him and let his cock draw out. The sweet suction she had created. Wondering how  _ anything  _ could feel as good as this. Her head thrown back. Blood marking her chest and trickling down her body. Blood covering  _ his  _ chest as he continued to pound away. 

The club and its patrons didn’t even bat an eye. Every human in that room having been enthralled in some shape or form. A heavy mixure of sex and blood now filling the air as Kakashi continued to fuck up into his queen. Uncaring and uninterested in whomever was watching.  _ If  _ anyone was. 

“My name, _fata mea dulce._ Need to hear it.” he groaned. Hitting a particularly deep spot and her strangled cry of _God_ had him let out a chuckle amidst all of the growls and moans he had been emitting otherwise. 

“Not quite.” he breathed, straining at how  _ fucking  _ tight she was and he knew he wasn’t going to last. Blood had stained her mouth and her chest. Making her the most ravishing creature he had ever laid his eyes on. 

So  _ fucking  _ sweet. 

“Say my name,  _ Regina mea.”  _

_ “Stăpâne.” _

_ “Again.”  _ he grit out, the sounds of their lewd slapping filling his heard over the loud base. He heard as she let out a whimper, bouncing up and down the wall. “Ah,  _ Stăpâne.” _

“ _ Futu-i, puiu. _ ” he moaned. “You feel too damn good. I need you to come.”

He had already learned her tells. Knew the moment she let go. Her walls clenching and unclenching as his name was now ripping through her lungs _over_ and _over_. Their collective blood intermingling as he fucked up into her wildly and with everything he had in him. Biting into her neck once more as he hammered into her now-pliant body. 

It made his dead heart race and his skin flush and his cock fucking  _ swell.  _ He moved faster.  _ Harder.  _ Even as she continued to tremble through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Mouth still lodged at her neck. Fingertips now bruising her hips as his cock twitched deep—thick and hot ropes of his spend filling her belly. And it was at this— _ this  _ moment that he realized he could have her for an eternity and  _ never _ get bored. 

He continued to hold her against the wall as he leaned back. Her red eyes glazed over in pure post-coital bliss as his cock began to soften inside her. Dress hanging off her shoulders and her blood-stained chest bare to the room. 

Kakashi allowed himself a brief moment to think. The heavy bass and loud music still pounding away but being drowned out by the blissed out look glued to her face. A look he had become so accustomed to seeing. 

Meeting her—it had been an accident. This  _ development  _ between them. That had started all those years ago. 

Something that still took him by surprise. 

But with every day since she had become his  _ Împărăteasă,  _ he was constantly reminded of her spirit and willingness to learn. Her desire to be everything  _ he  _ wanted for her. To  _ please  _ him. 

Because she was his.  _ Entirely.  _

And he would keep her. He would  _ own  _ her. Because since the very day she wandered into his woods— _ she _ had owned  _ him _ . Many a time had he told her she would take whatever it was that he gave her—and she would take it. Take it  _ all.  _ Just as she had demonstrated earlier that evening. Not even questioning his motives as she acted with all the grace and confidence in the world.

And it kept him enthralled by her. Every waking minute of every _waking_ day. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, from here on out, anything posted will be 100% original material by yours truly. Don’t hold your breath though...I have about as much confidence in my writing as pre-shippuden Hinata doing literally anything

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. They keep me going! You can write me an essay or write two words; I appreciate them all! Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
